


Pristine

by Snapped_Writing_Quill



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M!Byleth - Freeform, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Minor Character Death, Slight enemies to lovers, but with a slight plot because apparently I can't just write a pwp for the life of me, don't worry it's canon, this is literally just dirty porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapped_Writing_Quill/pseuds/Snapped_Writing_Quill
Summary: Essentially, the timeskip reunion we could have had if IntSYS hadn't been a bunch of cowards.But, you know, the spicy version.Based on the Silver Snow route, with recruitment across multiple houses.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	Pristine

**Author's Note:**

> ***TAGGED AS EXPLICIT, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE UNDER 18***
> 
> My Tumblr and Twitter is Snapped_Writing_Quill (@SnappedQ) if anyone wants to follow me there.

Ever since he joined the faculty at Garreg Mach, Byleth had been trying to figure out the Archbishop’s advisor. Although Seteth had met the former mercenary with outright hostility when they had first met (which wasn’t unusual given the suspicious lack of a hiring process on behalf of the Church), his behavior had changed significantly over the mere course of a few months.

Now their relationship was more easygoing, or to some people, downright companionable. Seteth had gradually gone from making snide remarks at Byleth to cautiously working with him, fine-tuning the former mercenary’s teaching methods through sharp but effective critiques.

Slowly, the Archbishop’s advisor and Byleth began to actively seek out each other's opinions- initially, it was just about tactics for upcoming missions, but then occasionally they would turn to polite, but amicable conversation.

Notably though, the biggest change in Seteth’s mannerisms happened soon after the professor had rescued Flayn from her kidnappers. After returning her safely to the arms of the ever-devoted Seteth, some of the students weren't surprised to hear that Archbishop Rhea's stoic advisor had choked up at the sight of Flayn, returned safe and sound. The rumors mentioned that a still-shaky Seteth had quietly thanked their dear professor, and even readily accepted Byleth’s offer to take a portion of his administrative workload for the next few days while he oversaw Flayn’s recovery.

Under Seteth's watchful care, Flayn was soon back to her normal self, and the exhausted advisor returned to his office, only to find that his hefty load of daily tasks had been regularly distributed among the Garreg Mach faculty members, courtesy of a certain someone. Relieved that he didn't have an enormous backlog of documents, Seteth had then, without hesitation, decided that Byleth was a welcome addition to the staff.

Since that time, Seteth had been seen in the company of Garreg Mach’s newest teacher much more frequently. The students would occasionally catch the two of them taking tea in the gardens, talking quietly but attentively with each other over the spiced brew in their cups. If Byleth and Seteth had started to linger over their tea for longer than was normal, none of the faculty or student body said anything about it.

If anything, the professor would sometimes find bags of four-spice tea leaves "accidentally" left outside of his personal quarters, propped up on a stack of crates a few feet from his door. Oddly enough, Byleth had never found their rightful owners, and so listened to his prudent students to "put them to good use, before they spoil.”

Every time the advisor sought out Byleth after classes had ended for the day, the students would exchange amused, knowing glances whenever dark-green hair and a black-and-gold cape was spotted retreating down the corridor towards the lecture rooms.

Whenever Byleth would stop to ask Flayn how her brother was faring with his workload that day, the green-haired girl had to struggle to keep a knowing smile from creeping across her face.

Other times, Flayn would "happen" to mention to Seteth where she had last seen the professor that day, pretending to be oblivious to the fact that her “brother” almost always wandered over in the direction that she had pointed to.

Within a few months, every student at the monastery knew that the professor and the Archbishop's advisor had something going on between them. The shift in the dynamic between Seteth and the former mercenary quickly became a source of entertainment for the students- something they gossiped about to each other in secret while in the dining hall, during chores, at the market, and while they _should_ have been studying in the library.

If the students had to describe the current relationship between the two of them, most would summarize it as, "an obvious crush on each other, but both are too reserved to just _confess_ already."

Some students even tried to goad things in the right direction, while fellow classmates vehemently foiled their plans to "help" by dragging them away from select rose gardens, making sure no one with any suspected ulterior motives sat across from the professor in the dining hall (an astonishing feat in and of itself), and by throwing various fake love letter attempts into their respective fireplaces.

Hilda and Ingrid had their hands full trying to wrangle both Lorenz and Sylvain’s eager and not-so-subtle attempts to indirectly woo Byleth on behalf of Lady Rhea’s (completely oblivious) advisor. What was worse, the two of them seemed to have a rivalry simply to see which one could outdo the other in terms of romance, regardless of the possible repercussions.

Despite writing decoy letters (Ingrid had already found the original one), sneaking over to Byleth’s seat at the table (he had been certain that she was busy at the training grounds), and running away whenever Ingrid tried to follow him, Sylvain ultimately had to admit defeat after he found himself simply locked inside his dormitory room one morning, courtesy of his childhood friend.

After the heir to House Gautier had stopped trying to compete with him, Lorenz simply assumed that his skills were aptly recognized, and Hilda could finally breathe a sigh of relief, content to know that one less person at Garreg Mach was trying to meddle in something that is best left alone.

Admittedly, the student body’s investment in the duo wasn't entirely altruistic- they were quick to notice that Seteth always seemed to be in a better mood after he had been around their professor, and as a result, was less likely to dole out harsh punishments if someone had shirked their stable or kitchen duties. Considering that most of Garreg Mach’s students were more intimidated by Seteth than the Goddess herself, it didn’t take them long to equip this newfound knowledge to their benefit. (But, if most of the students were being honest, the small, faint smile that graced their dear professor's lips unconsciously when he was around the advisor was an added bonus.)

And so it went- Garreg Mach's newest professor and the Archbishop's long-time advisor occasionally flirted, neither made any advances, and they maintained a companionship that they both waved off as mere camaraderie.

As such, the entire student body was both wholly entertained and exasperated by the fact that two of Garreg Mach’s most perceptive faculty members were also the most obtuse.

\----------------------------------

The days at the monastery passed by as uneventfully as they could, and the two men grew closer as they fought side by side on countless missions for the Church, worked on paperwork together until the wee hours of the morning, and came back to Garreg Mach after battles only to wind up sitting next to each other on the docks, peacefully watching the sunset over their fishing lines.

\----------------------------------

In retrospect, the calmer times were to be short-lived: soon enough, along came the death of Jeralt and the fury-filled revenge that marked Byleth's fusion with the Goddess.

Within the year, fond memories of a calm and collected monastery were all but forgotten as powerful enemies of Garreg Mach reared their heads and Empress Edelgard rose to power, waging war across Fodlan.

Eventually, the war had inevitably reached the gates of Garreg Mach and forced the professor's loyal and well-meaning students to flee for their lives soon after the central battalions of the Empire forced their way through the monastery’s inner fortifications.

While most of the students had been evacuated before the invasion, many were forced to fend for themselves as they left the main roads and made their way to safer territories.

Some fleeing students were lucky enough to find each other again in more remote villages, out of the way of the front lines of battle. But several of the students and faculty were killed, missing, or presumed dead, including Byleth.

\---------------------------------

Over the years that followed, in the midst of fighting to survive in a continent ravaged by the Empire, routing opportunistic bandits, and slaying demonic beasts, the professor’s students grew to become battle-hardened fighters and healers.

Their grief at the loss of their mentor melded into a begrudging acceptance of the world they were now mired in, their old lessons and sharp skills a necessary and painful reminder of the pleasant times before the war.

In time, the number of men and women that had once attended the Officer's Academy slowly dwindled, making each run-in with old friends and allies all the more precious.

Sometimes, on the quieter nights, students would think of their time at the Officer's Academy and sigh wistfully, occasionally choosing to share a story with the rest of the group as they huddled around their campfires and passed around their shared provisions.

\---------------------------------

Two nights before the eve of what would have been Garreg Mach's Millennium Festival, Empress Edelgard led a massive assault against the now-fractured Kingdom, targeting some of the few noble houses that were still resisting Lady Cornelia’s armies.

And the number of Garreg Mach’s old students dwindled still.

\------------------------------

Seteth walked through the ruins of what used to be the monastery’s reception hall, his footsteps echoing throughout the empty room.

What had been a beautiful and gleaming monastery was now a dilapidated shadow of itself, its once-proud walls blasted down into stone piles by powerful magic, and the polished floors now bore scorch marks from where torches had been set, attempting to set the halls ablaze. Banners that bore the Crest of Serios had been torn down from their mounts and now littered the floors, having been ripped and trampled by Edelgard's soldiers in their crusade. Garreg Mach looked as if it were frozen in time, a visceral reminder of the day the Empire broke through its fortifications and flooded the halls in a sea of red and silver.

It had been a wise decision to evacuate most of the villagers and students as soon as the Knights of Serios had received word that the Empire's soldiers had been seen marching towards the monastery. With the number of soldiers that had been advancing towards them, there was no other possible way to avoid a complete massacre. As it was, the number of monks, knights, teachers, and students that comprised the monastery’s fighting force had been almost laughably small compared to the thousands of Empire soldiers that advanced against them.

Despite Serios taking her true form, they had to accept a bitter defeat, even with the vessel of the Progenitor God on their side. They had never stood a chance.

Byleth had known this as well.

If he were the kind of man to place bets, Seteth would have guessed that was the reason why Byleth had moved so quickly to action once he had heard the news, informing the Archbishop that the evacuation of Garreg Mach should take top priority.

The professor had acted with such efficiency that day that even he was in awe. Under Byleth's direction, an evacuation order had been sent throughout Garreg Mach and its surrounding villages, escape routes had been selected, and preparations for a mass departure were underway by nightfall.

Despite the tireless work he had put in to ensure the safety of the villagers and his students, Byleth had never attempted to abandon the monastery himself, instead choosing to stay behind.

Many of the Knights assumed that the professor had chosen to stay to defend the monastery and Lady Rhea, but Seteth knew him well enough to suspect that Byleth was more interested in protecting his students that had been determined to set up a defense.

Although he had known that it was a fight he was unlikely to win, Byleth stayed to guide and prepare his beloved students for what would likely be their last battle.

He had been a wonderful professor, and if Seteth had had the nerve to say it earlier, he had also been a wonderful friend.

His absence was still sharply felt, five years later.

The memory of his friend on the battlefield in front of Garreg Mach was still clear in Seteth’s mind- an image of Byleth panting with exertion and desperately trying to fend off wave after wave of soldiers, as the Sword of the Creator became fractured and more unstable the longer he fought. The calm teacher had maintained a level head during the battle, always moving in to allow his students time to escape as soon as he noticed them starting to become overwhelmed by enemy forces. Seteth had admired him, truly.

How lucky those students were to have such a skilled fighter to cover their backs. Byleth had a discipline that allowed him to simultaneously prioritize who to defend and who to take the offensive with, moving with a grace that Seteth couldn't help but regard.

Lost in his memories, the green-haired man found himself striding past the ruins of the innermost part of the monastery, towards the bridge leading to the Cathedral.

As he stepped onto the long walkway, he was pulled from his thoughts by the sight of a man in a dark coat ahead of him, walking towards the same destination. Since he was all the way at the end of the bridge, the advisor couldn't make out any of the strange man's features.

Assuming that the man was likely another bandit, looking for more weapons or resources to scavenge, Seteth decided to get rid of him.

Quietly, the advisor placed his hand on the hilt of the axe strapped to his waist, hoping he wouldn’t need to use it to ward the man off.

Luckily, the stranger did not seem to notice his presence yet, and so Seteth waited until the figure had gone into the innermost part of the Cathedral before following at a distance. Creeping past the main entrance that the stranger had used, he slipped in through the left-side doorway, staying close to the walls to escape notice as he moved closer.

Glancing around the large sanctuary, he noticed the man standing in the middle of the room, looking up at the large hole in the domed ceiling of the cathedral.

The opening above them allowed sunlight to cast down onto the stranger, the golden rays illuminating his bright green hair.

He looked almost...ethereal.

_And familiar._

Seteth blinked and looked more intently at the man with green hair.

That was wearing a grey tunic.

And a black coat.

And...an unusual-looking, battered sword sheathed at his waist, a soft, pulsing, orange glow radiating from the hilt.

_It couldn’t be…could it?_

_It is._

The darker-haired man let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and broke the silence.

"I...it's you!"

The man turned his gaze from the sky to find Lady Rhea's advisor staring at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly open in shock.

Upon recognizing who the voice belonged to, Byleth smiled over at him and waved gently, looking genuinely pleased that his old friend was alive and in front of him.

"It's been a long time, Seteth."

The advisor felt himself go slack as he walked towards the professor, taking in his appearance. Thankfully, it seemed that he was unharmed and unchanged during his five-year absence.

He couldn't stop the soft smile that had crept across his face, matching Byleth's own.

"Yes, it has been, but..." Seteth shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts, "This is not the time for such chatter! After you vanished while defending the monastery five years ago, do you know how dire the Church's situation has become? Where _were_ you, and what were you doing?"

"In truth? I was…sleeping."

"You…slept for five years. In that case, I suppose there is nothing more to be said."

Byleth stared, momentarily taken aback. “I…was not expecting you to believe me so readily. Not many people would accept sleeping for five years as an appropriate excuse to go missing.”

The advisor smiled wryly, “Believe it or not, I have heard more unreasonable excuses- mainly from young Lady Gonriel. Besides that, you would not be the first person I know that has slept for a few years, sometimes longer.”

His expression sobered then, remembering.

"Ah, but I digress. You should know that Rhea also disappeared after the battle here. Since then, the Knights have been fully devoted to searching for her, but they have yet to find anything."

"Was she captured by the Imperial army?" Byleth pondered, tapping his chin in thought.

"Possibly, however, the Imperial army has not yet stated such. Even if that were true, there is no viable way for us to confirm. We have searched all over Fodlan, but it seems that we are at an impasse. Unless we act soon, our efforts to find Rhea and rebuild the Church will be permanently stalled. Our opportunity to strike back is close, but our military capabilities are limited. However, now we have you."

Byleth felt the air leave his lungs as he saw a soft smile cross Seteth's features.

Five years had felt like forever- even though he had been asleep, he had missed that smile.

He had missed his friend.

The advisor looked over to see that Byleth was walking over to him, studying his face with those uncanny green eyes.

Eyes that looked so different after he had bonded with the Goddess, but thankfully their familiar nuances stayed the same, regardless of the new color.

"Yes, you do. Seteth, I must admit, I am relieved to see you alive. After hearing about the monastery’s condition after I awoke near a nearby village, I had feared the worst, and came straight here… ”

Suddenly realizing that the taller man had come alone, Byleth’s brow furrowed, his shoulders unconsciously tensing as he braced for the news. “Tell me, is Flayn...?"

Seteth huffed, albeit fondly- Byleth had just returned after vanishing for years and was already asking after the well-being of others. How very like him.

_It is no wonder Rhea appointed you to head the Church in her stead._

"No need to worry, she is alive, and currently safe in her old quarters until both myself and what remains of the Knights of Serios have finished searching the monastery grounds for bandits. This Cathedral was one of the last areas for us to clear, with the exception of the surrounding villages. She knows better than to move from her location until I retrieve her."

“Ah.” The professor said, clearly relaxing his stance, “Do you need assistance in finishing the search?”

“No, no, this was my area to clear, which is now finished, it would seem- but I do have something to ask of you. A few nights ago, our supplies were raided by a party of bandits who are currently hiding out in the village just south of what used to be the marketplace. I am planning to recover the items tomorrow night, so if you are willing to assist me, I would be most grateful. We would leave early in the morning, of course, with extra horses to haul everything back. However, if you do not prefer to accompany me on this mission, I will arrange for a fraction of the Knights to handle this task in your stead.”

Byleth raised an eyebrow at the sudden formal tone, “since when did you become so polite when requesting my assistance with missions? You haven’t been this distant since I first came to the monastery with Jeralt. Don’t tell me you’ve gotten even more prim and proper since I’ve been gone.”

Seteth flushed, the bright pink contrasting sharply with the dark green hair framing his face, “I am not pr- ahem. It has been five years, Byleth. I do not know if anything has changed you during your absence, and, if you remember, Rhea had asked for you to take her place should anything happen, so now there are new formalities to begin setting in place, starting with how we address each other-“

"I remember. Also, _that’s_ a load of horse dung."

The advisor started, slightly taken aback, “Horse dung? I assure you, the formalities should be respected for the sake of the Church’s reputation and ensuring that you receive the appropriate amount of respect in public-”

“Exactly that, Seteth. In public. Which does not mean the moments where we are by ourselves, having a private conversation, as we are now. As your friend, not the figurehead of the Church, I choose to be addressed informally, and to continue working together, as we had been before all of this started. You will always be my friend, first and foremost, then my advisor. I want you to uphold your familiar candidness with me, just as you had been. Are we clear on that?”

Seteth sighed, as if he was being inconvenienced. His acting did not convince either of them that he was, in any way, annoyed by having to uphold normalcy in their friendship. If anything, the twitching at the corner of his mouth implied that he was terribly pleased about it.

“Understood. Well, since you insist that we disregard the formalities, and go back to our more straightforward ways-”

Seteth leaned forward and closed the distance between them by wrapping his arms around the professor's torso in a solid, full-body hug.

Admittedly, the hug caught Byleth off-guard; despite being his best friend, Seteth wasn’t the type of person that usually instigated intimate physical contact.

Although it wasn’t out of the realm of possibilities for Seteth to hug someone (mainly Flayn), the man was much more likely to clasp someone’s shoulder or show a small smile when he was feeling particularly affectionate.

“I have missed you terribly, Byleth. I know you were asleep, but these past few years have seemed much lonelier with your absence.”

The professor sighed, relaxing in the arms still wound around him.

“As I have missed you.”

They stayed like that for a few moments, simply basking in the comfort of each other’s presence.

Then, Byleth felt a gentle, chaste press of Seteth's lips against his forehead.

_Did he just-?_

Seteth’s beard scratched against his cheek as he felt a hand slide along his shoulders, settling on the back of his neck.

Seteth brushed his lips across Byleth’s as he softly murmured, “Is this acceptable? Simply say the word, and I will stop.”

Silence hung in the air between them for a moment.

Byleth nodded once, certain.

Then Seteth pulled him forward, and the professor was being kissed more thoroughly than he had ever been in his life.

Seteth’s arm tightened around his waist, and Byleth found himself pulled off-balance as he was pulled flush against a sturdy chest.

Seteth used this new position to his advantage, and after moving his hand a bit higher to tangle his fingers though Byleth’s hair, began to graze his lips downward, skating over a surprisingly smooth neck and pressing a kiss to the Adam’s apple. The advisor’s lips continued exploring Byleth’s throat, eventually making their way up to the side of his neck just below his earlobe, where Seteth was content to worry at the professor’s skin, licking and mouthing at the soft flesh until it became sensitive, his beard tickling until Byleth squirmed slightly, goading the advisor to move to other places.

Although he was enjoying seeing this side of Seteth, Byleth did have to wonder when the taller man's overwhelming sense of propriety would kick in.

Seteth used his grip on Byleth’s hair to gently tilt his head slightly and traced the shell of Byleth's ear with his tongue, causing a soft sigh to escape from the man in his arms. Spurred on by this reaction, the advisor put his teeth on Byleth’s earlobe and began to nibble it gently.

When he felt the advisor use his teeth, Byleth moaned outright, startling the proper man back to his present surroundings.

The professor felt Seteth's body stiffen, and the hands that had been so determinedly teasing his body quickly retreated. Seteth took a step back and looked very perturbed as he realized what he had just done.

"I...sincerely apologize for my behavior. I do not know what came over me, Professor- I-I was simply overcome with emotion at your return, and did not intend to take things that far-" the advisor floundered, trying to look anywhere except at the man that he had just had his lips on for the past ten minutes.

_There it is._

Byleth let out an amused huff, unphased by the man's attempts to correct himself.

Deciding to spare Seteth the embarrassment, he decided to be bold himself and closed the gap between them, now determined to show the advisor exactly how much he had enjoyed his welcome greeting.

"Seteth."

He looked at Byleth then, guilt etched across his features.

Byleth took the taller man's hand and guided it to the obvious bulge in the front of his pants, the result of Seteth's affections.

“Is this too sudden?”

The advisor visibly swallowed, quickly shaking his head, “Not at all, please, keep going.”

Holding the advisor’s palm firmly against himself with one hand and bracing against Seteth’s chest with the other, Byleth began to rock his hips against him, making sure the advisor could feel every twitch of his rapidly hardening cock.

Feeling Seteth begin to move his palm of his own accord, Byleth moved his hand to wind it around the curve of the taller man’s bicep instead, steadying himself as he felt Seteth’s thumb swipe across the head of his cock through the fabric of his pants. Byleth’s soft gasp encouraged Seteth to wrap his other arm back around his waist as he kept teasing the professor, his palm moving up and down, pressing more firmly against the man in his arms as he studied Byleth, flushed and beginning to pant from the exertion of thrusting his hips upwards.

Dropping his gaze downwards to where they met, he saw the outline of the professor’s cock straining against the cloth, desperate to be released.

He was so focused on watching Byleth’s hips that he didn’t notice the younger man slide his hand down his chest and around his back, dropping lower.

That is, until he felt Byleth grab a handful of his ass and pull him forward.

_“Oh.”_

The professor smirked up at him then, endearingly smug.

"After feeling how badly I want you, is that all you have to say?"

Seteth had to close his eyes for a moment to steady himself before responding, his voice rough with arousal, "No, not in the least. There are many things that I wish to say to you, but I suggest that we move somewhere more private. As pleased as I am with the knowledge that you return my affections so enthusiastically, allow me to remind you that we are in the Cathedral, and though they are fewer, there are still Knights currently patrolling the grounds."

Byleth hesitated for a moment, clearly considering.

Noting the pause, Seteth was taken aback, "Byleth, you couldn't _possibly_ be thinking...I never took you for...that is _NOT_ happening in full view of everyone!" he hissed, blushing furiously.

_He’s so easily flustered sometimes, its cute._

Deciding to take pity on the advisor, Byleth released his grip on Seteth's ass as he used his other hand to reach up and brush a lock of dark green hair from the man's forehead.

"Then where would you like to go? I am happy to continue this wherever you’re more comfortable."

Seteth cleared his throat and clasped his hands on Byleth’s shoulders, attempting to ground himself.

"Your personal quarters would be preferable. They are secluded from the Knight's quarters, and that part of the monastery is still fairly well intact. Your room is the same as it was, with the exception of a bit of dust."

Byleth looked up at his face after hearing that part, noting that the advisor was resolutely not making eye contact after that last sentence, realizing that he had revealed too much.

"You were in my personal quarters? May I ask why?"

No response.

"Seteth."

The advisor sighed, resigned. "I... needed someplace quiet to think in the midst of planning the search missions for Rhea these past few years. Your quarters have always been a place of fond memories for me- it was where we used to hide away and have tea, or simply sit and talk in our spare time, and such memories bring me peace. I preferred to go there when I wanted a bit of solitude, or just to reminisce about our time before the war, and..."

"And?"

"And...I…missed you. So I retreated to a place where I could think. Or rather, where a man like myself could reflect on what exactly I was doing here."

Byleth noticed that as he said this, a pained look crossed the older man's features.

_How lonely he must have been._

All this time had passed, and two of his closest friends had disappeared, assumed dead or missing. He had Flayn for company, of course, but that was different. She was his daughter, not a peer, nor a mature confidant.

Leaning up, Byleth kissed him softly on the forehead, looping his arms around the taller man’s waist to hold him close.

"Seteth, you asked me years ago if I was ready to know the truth- behind my existence, behind Lady Rhea, behind everything. You told me that you would help me find the answers I sought, that Lady Rhea would put her faith in me, and that I would continue to have your aid, come what may. Do you remember this?"

Seteth blinked, "Yes, of course. And I still stand by that, but I do not see how that is relev-"

The professor shook his head gently, silencing the other man, "I have not given up the search for the truth about myself, nor about Lady Rhea. However, as you have kept your promise and stood faithfully by my side, I failed to return the favor by vanishing all those years ago. By my return, I hope to once more take up the responsibilities given to me- not only the ones from Lady Rhea, but the ones earned by being with you again, as well. Allow me to make up for what time has lost, in all aspects. You aren't alone anymore. As such, I truly hope that you will come to me to speak your mind freely, as we did once before."

Seteth nodded, "Your words bring me great comfort, and I shall try earnestly to adjust to being able to speak candidly once more. Forgive me if I am five years out of practice, but I will endeavor to speak my thoughts."

The two men stayed close together for a few moments, Byleth resting his chest against Seteth's, content to simply bask in the knowledge that they were side by side again.

Now that he knew Seteth wanted him just as much, however, Byleth was not going to let this opportunity pass them by.

"Seteth?"

"Hm?"

"When I said, "make up for lost time, in all aspects," you understood what that entailed, right?"

"What do you...oh. _OH_."

Shaking his head in mock disbelief, the professor took Seteth's hand and led him out of the Cathedral in the direction of his personal quarters, a small but quiet huff leaving Byleth's lips at the exasperated fondness he felt for such an intelligent, yet astonishingly obtuse man.

\------------------------------------------

As they made their way to Byleth's room, Seteth became quiet, brows furrowed in thought.

"Is everything alright? We don't have to continue if you’ve changed your mind-"

Seteth waved a hand, dismissing the thought, "It is nothing like that, I promise you that I am still very much interested. I was merely wondering...”

“Yes?”

“How have you been asleep for five years, and not have to shave when you awoke? Since you came here as soon as you regained consciousness, I do not believe you would have stopped simply to shave..."

Byleth laughed outright, a surprised and slightly awkward guffaw leaving his throat, "I go missing for five years, and that's what you notice?"

The professor looked over at the advisor and noticed that Seteth was staring at him, looking both delighted and surprised.

"What?"

"I…have never heard you laugh that loudly before."

Byleth felt a slight blush rising to his cheeks, "Was that improper of me?"

Seteth shook his head quickly, hurrying to explain before the younger man got the wrong idea.

"No, no, I was merely surprised. Your laughter is something precious, and I hope to pull that reaction from you again sometime, even if I do not understand the joke."

The professor blushed in earnest then, and looked up at him, thoughtful, "Although I am a bit embarrassed by your evaluation, I find you amusing. I don’t know if it’s your stoic mannerisms, or polite candidness when asking niche questions, but you make for a very interesting person."

The advisor hummed, "I am choosing to take that as a compliment. However, you still haven't answered my question."

Byleth shook his head, "I do not understand much more than you do. Shortly after I merged with the Goddess, I noticed that my facial stubble was no longer present when I awoke in the mornings. Then, I noticed that the hair on the rest of my body, including my head, has stayed the same length as well. While I am not sure of the specifics, I suspect it may be due to the aging process of the Progenitor God contradicting my human body."

Seteth tapped his chin, thinking, "That may very well be the case. Since the Goddess does not age as we do, we can only assume that your normal growth rates are also slowed dramatically. After all, you do look the exact same as you did five years ago."

"I do have to wonder what else is...wait. No.” Byleth shook his head, stopping his train of thought and bringing his mind back to the present.

“We are standing outside my personal quarters discussing growth rates when we should be making the most of the spare time that we have. You and I are both about to become very busy people starting tomorrow, and I'm not letting us get distracted again."

With that, he pushed open the door to his quarters, ushering them both inside.

Looking around, it seemed that Seteth had been correct; his room appeared untouched. Apparently, the student dormitories hadn’t been deemed important enough to warrant ransacking during the Empire’s siege. His bed was still made, and his desk still pushed against the wall, heaped with stacks of papers- essays that he had never gotten to grade, and reports that were far too late to submit.

The sealed inkwells, seed packets, and vulneraries that lined the shelves on his wall were just the same as he remembered, albeit with a thick layer of dust.

Byleth was brought back to focus as he felt Seteth’s hands rub across his shoulders.

“Is everything alright?”

_So much for not getting distracted._

“I’m fine, Seteth, merely feeling a bit nostalgic of the more peaceful days spent here. Despite my physical condition staying about the same, I feel as though this war has aged me beyond my years.”

“I share the same sentiment; war ages one quickly, regardless of their maturity.”

_He speaks as if he’s experienced war before. Now that he mentions it, he also looks the same as he did five years ago. I’ll have to ask him about it sometime._

Seteth continued, oblivious to Byleth's thoughts, “However, it is things such as war that make eras of peace so precious. It is not until hardship is experienced that we come to realize how valuable the calm and quiet times are; whether it be an undisturbed moment before the break of dawn, memories of a carefree childhood, or even the gentle embrace of a lover.”

With that last remark, Seteth reached down to pick up Byleth’s hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it as he looped his other arm around the professor’s waist.

Time seemed to stand still around them as they held each other chest to chest in the dusty room, seemingly untouched by the years that had passed. The two men stood together for a moment, sharing in the knowledge that they would not find a sense of calm like this for a long time, if ever again.

After a few moments, however, Seteth cleared his throat, “Forgive me if I seem presumptuous, but I should like to make this afternoon something memorable, if that is still something you should still like to consider.”

Byleth looked up then, his eyes catching Seteth’s gentle gaze and fond expression.

It was both infatuating and intimately familiar, all at once.

Seteth was not only his closest friend, but now about to be his…lover? Partner? Advisor with benefits?

Whatever they would be, Byleth was certain that he wanted it, now and for however long Seteth would have him.

“Seteth, I _have_ considered and I want you, without a shadow of a doubt; I want to know how much _you_ want _me_.”

With that, Byleth leaned up to capture his lips in a slow but sure kiss, hands coming up to run though soft, fluffy, emerald green hair. His fingers caught slightly on the golden circlet that adorned those locks, prompting Seteth to pull back a bit.

“My apologies, I had forgotten. Would it be…odd of me to ask that I am able to leave my circlet on?”

Byleth stared, expression deadpan except for the raise of a single eyebrow.

“Ah. I suppose that would be a bit unusual, wouldn’t it? I didn’t think about…”

“Seteth. Is your circlet hiding something on your forehead? A scar perhaps? You know that I would never judge you for it, but if you’re uncomfortable with taking it off, then I’ll set my curiosity aside.”

The advisor closed his eyes for a moment, considering.

“If there is anyone that I can trust here, it is you. You have proven that to me time and time again; if I can trust you with Flayn’s life, then I can also disclose my secret to you. In truth, I wear my circlet not to hide a scar, but rather…these.”

Pulling the gold band off, his hair fell forward to reveal lengthened, pointed ears adorned with small golden hoops just below their tips.

Byleth found that the delicate piercings, combined with his prominent ear shape and bright hair color, showcased Seteth’s visage in an almost strikingly elegant way.

_Oh no, I thought he was cute, but he’s actually straight-up hot._

Taking in the look of surprise on Byleth’s face, the advisor huffed, amused, “You may touch them, if you’d like.”

Unable to resist, Byleth reached out and began to lightly graze his fingers across the shell of both ears, causing the hoops to sway slightly with the movement.

As he was taking them in, Seteth explained, “The circlet holds my hair in place well enough to cover them, even when I’m fighting. Although there is still much to tell you, I should like to discuss a few things with Flayn before I do so.”

“I know you’re a man of secrets, Seteth. I also trust you enough to know that you will tell me what I need to know, in time. However, there is one thing…”

“Yes?”

“I cannot help but notice that your ears look the same as those of the Goddess.”

Seteth started to respond, but Byleth held up a hand to stop him, “I am not asking for information; merely voicing my thoughts. Although I will admit my curiosity, I do not wish to force information that you do not willingly give.”

The advisor let out a breath, visibly relaxing. “Good. Now that is settled, I should like to continue where we left off. But first, I have one more thing to ask of you."

Byleth paused, “Yes?”

_What now?_

"Take off your clothes. I want to see you properly."

With a small groan, he hurried to comply.

Stepping away from Seteth, he quickly shrugged off his coat and began unlacing the armor tied around his torso.

As he exposed more and more of the dark tunic underneath, Byleth could feel Seteth watching him, silently taking in every bit of him that was being revealed.

Unable to resist being a bit of a tease, Byleth began to slowly untie the belt that was cinched around his waist, running the smooth fabric through his fingers as he slipped it off, the sheathed dagger at his waist dropping onto the floor with a loud _thunk_.

His tunic, no longer secured, was pulled easily over his head, along with his undershirt.

Byleth stood in the middle of his quarters in his pants and boots.

Pausing for a moment to make sure he still had Seteth’s gaze on him, he began to pull off his boots and socks, tossing them over to the side of the room.

Then, he began to work on the laces of his pants, ever so slowly.

He could hear Seteth’s breathing catch slightly as he began to pull them down along with his smallclothes.

Playing up the reveal, Byleth inched his pants down, down, down until his cock sprang free, still semi-hard from the rapt attention Seteth had been giving him earlier.

As much as he wanted to immediately close the distance between them, Seteth took a moment to appreciate Byleth's physique- although he was of a leaner build, it was obvious that the man was used to constant combat.

His torso was well-toned, with biceps that showed the years of intense training with hefty swords and shields alike.

It seemed that five years of sleep had, surprisingly, not contributed to muscle atrophy.

In the back of his mind, he had to wonder if this was also a result of Byleth's demigod status.

As he continued to stare, he realized that scars were littered across Byleth’s body- some he recognized as old wounds from blades, others looked to be like old burns, likely from magic, but some were a complete mystery. He would have to ask the former mercenary about them sometime when he wasn’t currently preoccupied by ravishing him.

Now that he was naked, Byleth decided to show off a bit for the man that he had admired for so long.

He knew that he was slightly above average in size, and used that fact to his advantage, stroking his cock to fullness and giving Seteth glimpses of a flushed, dusky pink head every time the foreskin was pulled back on a downstroke.

A fat bead of precome dripped from the tip, sliding down to where his hand was wrapped around his shaft, making the slide of his fingers just that much easier.

It wasn’t long until Byleth’s breathing started to become more shallow, his playful display for the advisor beginning to heighten his arousal.

Moving to prevent the professor from getting too far ahead of him, Seteth gently but firmly took hold of Byleth’s wrists, stopping his strokes.

“Now, now, a bit of restraint would go a long way for you. It would be a shame if this ended too early for both our liking, would it not?”

A bit breathless from his ministrations, Byleth simply nodded.

“If you’ll have a bit of patience, I promise you I will make it worth your while.”

With that, Seteth began to strip, albeit with less showmanship than the man in front of him. Byleth trusted Seteth to make good on his word-after all, the taller man wasn't the type to exaggerate his abilities.

Squirming with the desire to touch the remarkably calm and collected man, Byleth worried his lip between his teeth to ground himself as Seteth painstakingly removed his outer tunic, toed off his black boots and unbuttoned his shirt.

Seteth had the presence of mind to fold his clothing neatly and place it everything in a tidy stack next to the desk, making a stark contrast to Byleth’s haphazard array of belt, boots, and dagger scattered across the room.

While setting his neatly folded pants and undergarments with the rest of his clothing, Seteth looked over his shoulder to catch the professor staring at him, obviously getting an eyeful.

If Byleth had known what the stern-faced advisor had been hiding under his robes when he originally came to Garreg Mach, he would have tried to seduce him years ago.

From what he could see, Seteth’s backside was surprisingly muscular for a man that spends most of the day doing administrative work.

However, the times that he does lend his aid in fighting for the Church have obviously affected his physique, his prowess obvious in the strong build of his arms and back, stacked with lean but firm muscle.

Seteth turned to watch the professor, who was unabashedly checking him out and seeming pleased with what he saw. He caught Byleth’s gaze roaming across his body, taking in the toned chest and stomach slightly obscured by fine, dark green hair.

The professor’s eyes followed the happy trail downwards, stopping when he caught sight of Seteth’s cock.

He knew the advisor was a good-looking man due to both his attractive face and his years of wielding heavy weapons and fighting, but it just wasn’t _fair_ that Seteth had also been generously gifted below the belt on top of everything else: he had a loyal personality, an intelligence that allowed him to perform well in both mission strategy and administrative planning, and an axe prowess that caused many a foe to flee in terror.

So why did he _also_ get to have a big dick?

Byleth’s thoughts were interrupted as Seteth, noticing the other man’s hesitation, broke the silence, “I have been told before that my size can be…a bit intimidating, so if you should like to stop, we can do so. Your comfort means more to me than anything else.”

_And he’s gentle, fuck._

The professor shook his head, dispelling the notion, “I am not intimidated, rather, exasperated.”

Seteth’s eyebrows shot up in disbelief, “I beg your pardon- exasperated?”

“Yes. Exasperated that you’re so attractive, it’s simply unfair. Not only are you stupidly sexy, you’re also actually really strong and _Goddess_ , I hope you can fuck as well as you fight.”

“I am…not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not.”

“Oh, it’s _definitely_ a compliment.”

Seteth smiled, “Then I shall endeavor to answer your question to the best of my ability.”

“My question?”

“If I can bed you better than I could fight you. And preferably, do it without making you take the Goddess’ name in vain.”

With that, the advisor walked over and wrapped his arms around Byleth, pulling him into a deep kiss, his hands keeping the professor right where he wanted him.

His fingers tangled into the light green hair and tugged gently, making the other man let out a soft moan.

As soon as Byleth opened his mouth, Seteth pushed his tongue in, muffling the following noises with his lips and lapping into the shorter man's mouth with slow, rhythmic motions that lulled Byleth into relaxing, his arms twining around Seteth's shoulders.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, Byleth getting thoroughly kissed, until Seteth, feeling a bit playful, used his grip around the professor to lift him up.

_Right, the hot man has muscles._

Byleth’s legs locked around the advisor’s waist as he was lifted off the ground, a rush of want coursing through him at the display of strength.

Seteth backed them up against the large desk, then looked over Byleth’s shoulders at the piles of paperwork currently resting on its surface.

“Ah, I had forgotten. Give me one moment, and I will clear- “

Without breaking eye contact, Byleth swept his arm behind him, knocking the stacks of papers and books onto the floor.

Seteth paused a beat, “Or…you could do that.”

Loosening his grip, he laid the professor down onto the surface, flat on his back. The lower temperature of his desk against bare skin made the professor shiver, his nipples perking up at the cool sensation.

Not one to waste the opportunity, Seteth ran his hands along Byleth's pecs, spending the next few minutes giving them light squeezes. Skillfully alternating between rubbing his thumbs in circles over the dusky-pink buds and lightly pinching them, Seteth relished the soft noises Byleth was making as the sensations started to become too much.

Spurred on by the reactions he was getting, Seteth continued to play with the shorter man's chest, enjoying the obvious result of the professor's years spent swinging steel and hauling around heavy equipment.

He couldn't resist pushing those toned pecs together, especially after hearing Byleth groan out loud at the motion.

Leaning over him, the advisor dragged his tongue along the furrow, reveling in the increasingly desperate noises.

“Seteth- _oh fuck_ \- _Seteth_ , I know you’re having a good time, but I _need_ you to move on to other places, otherwise this is going to end early.”

With that, Byleth tugged one of the man’s hands off his chest and down to his cock, already steadily dripping precome. As he wrapped his fingers around the shaft, Seteth could feel it throb in his hand, already close.

“Hm, so wet for me this soon, my darling? I'm pleased to see that I have such an effect on you.”

He pumped slowly, savoring the feeling of Byleth squirming underneath him as he was played with.

Pausing to take in Byleth’s reaction to the pet name, Seteth watched him for a second and then continued, apparently satisfied by what he saw.

“You feel so good in my hand, Byleth, so perfect for me. I bet that you’d taste even better, and I’ll find out just how delicious you are once I’m satisfied with your pleasure.”

Byleth had no idea that the normally stern and reserved man was into pet names and had a penchant for saying such filthy things, but he wasn’t about to complain, _especially_ since Seteth’s words were having the intended effect.

Also, seeing this side of Seteth was _hot_.

"Byleth, I had promised to be more candid with you, did I not? I _am_ a man that endeavors to keep my promises."

Shimmying his hips slightly to better align his body with the former mercenary’s, their cocks bumped together, causing dribbles of pre come to leak from them both- Seteth took this as a sign, and turned up the dirty talk, occasionally grazing the shell of Byleth's ear with his lips to accentuate his words.

"For years, I used to stroke myself in my chambers late at night, thinking about you, _Professor_. Do you want to know some of the fantasies that I’d imagined?”

Byleth nodded frantically, biting his lip to keep himself grounded.

He looked so adorably eager that Seteth had to take a breath to ground himself before continuing, “I have fantasized about having you on your knees in my bedroom, with your plush lips wrapped around the head of my cock, and that gorgeous throat of yours bobbing as you try to take me. I wonder if I really could fit. I would never wish to cause you discomfort, of course, but I must admit that the thought of you tasting me as I stretch your pretty throat is enough to make me come, especially when I think of you _swallowing_. I would never be so crass as to thrust without warning, but I certainly wouldn’t mind making you give your best effort to take my entire length in one go."

Byleth felt his face flush, unsure of what was turning him on more- the fact that the normally-reserved man was showing a new side of him that he never would have imagined, or the vivid images that the advisor was describing.

Now that he’s seen how thick Seteth is, his jaw aches just thinking about it- but he’s never been a quitter, and he didn’t plan on starting any time soon.

Seteth continued, unhurried as he slowly rocked his hips against Byleth’s, determined to work them both up as much as he could before they _really_ got started.

His lips still hovering next to Byleth’s ear, the advisor spoke again, his low and rough voice a testament to his arousal, “As much as I want your mouth, I admit, I have thought about taking you in other ways too- one of my favorites is the thought of you tied up in my chambers for an entire day, teasing you with every tool at my disposal. I always play nicely with you when we start- I might kiss you for a few moments, but it never takes me long to begin playing with those perky little nipples of yours until they’re tender; after I’m satisfied there, I start moving down your body, kissing and teasing anywhere I can reach. Don’t worry, Professor, whenever you’re good for me, I make sure to eat you out and stretch you on my fingers until you’re nice and open, almost like you're about to be. I am certain that you can take all of my fingers- I know we’ll find out in a moment, but I’ll be sure to use them to make you come the first time or two as soon as we get a whole day to ourselves. Do you think that you could come without having your pretty cock touched? If I were the sort of man to gamble, I’d wager that you would look downright _sinful_ with your arms tied above your head, whimpering as I coax you over the edge while you thrust into the air, trying to chase your release while those lovely legs stay tethered apart for me to _devour_ you.”

As Seteth spoke, he punctuated every few words with firm strokes to Byleth’s cock, swiping his thumb across the head and spreading the fluid that was leaking from his slit, making his fingers smooth glide smoothly- for Byleth, when combined with the knowledge of Seteth’s fantasies, it was both too much and not enough.

“Ah- haaah- just _take me already_ , you _tease_.”

"Very well, but do not think it's going to get easier from here, _Professor_."

Obliging him, Seteth moved and quickly grabbed Byleth's legs, yanking them apart and ignoring the gasp the professor let out as he was exposed. Blushing furiously, Byleth instinctively tried to close his legs, squirming when the iron grip the advisor had on his knees kept him spread wide.

Glancing upward at Seteth, he saw the man staring at the most intimate part of him, pupils blown wide.

“ _Fuck_ , you look good.”

The advisor rarely swore- even when on battlefields or under immense stress from the workload that was piled on top of him daily, but seeing Byleth spread open underneath him _did things_.

Spurred on by the sight, Seteth reached out and gently touched him, his finger lightly tracing a circle around his dry rim- not pressing, but simply feeling.

That is, until he remembered something important.

"Byleth, I...do not have any-"

"First drawer below me, right side," the younger man panted out, praying that no one had gone through his room in the five years it had been vacated. They were both horny, but not stupid.

Kneeling down to open the desk drawer, Seteth rifled through more papers, books, and inkwells until he found the little glass vial, pulling it out to show Byleth, who had propped himself up onto his elbows to look.

_Oh, thank the Goddess its still there._

"That's it. Now please get on with it."

“Of course.”

Seteth uncorked the vial and poured a generous amount over his fingers, coating them liberally with the oil. Waiting for a few seconds until his fingers had warmed the oil to a suitable temperature, he then sat forward on his knees, throwing Byleth's legs over his shoulders and immediately slotted his hands between those strong thighs, bringing a finger up to press against his entrance once more.

“I know your patience is wearing thin, dear heart, but please bear it just a little while longer, and I will satisfy your desire.”

As he eased the first finger inside, the advisor moved his head downwards to Byleth’s dick, his strong shoulders keeping the professor’s legs open as he painstakingly began to stretch him open.

When he felt the advisor’s tongue begin to lap teasingly at the head of his cock, Byleth's hands flew to Seteth's shoulders, unsure if he wanted to push him away or pull him in closer.

The sensations of being fingered and having a hot mouth on him was both too much and not enough.

Slowly, another finger tugged at his rim, then slid in to the first knuckle, coaxing him to take more.

As Seteth continued to ease the second finger in, he slipped the head of Byleth’s cock into his mouth and began to tease the slit with his tongue, using his other hand to stroke him lightly.

Byleth looked down between his legs to see the advisor on his knees, lips wrapped firmly around the head of his cock.

Groaning, he closed his eyes for a moment, the sight before him making him dangerously close to coming.

He felt, rather than saw Seteth slowly add a third finger- and then bob his head up and down Byleth’s length, tightening his lips farther down the shaft to distract Byleth from the discomfort of being stretched so widely.

Then Seteth curled his fingers and hit just the right spot, making Byleth arch his back and let out a soft cry.

“ _Haah_ , Seteth- _fuck_ ,” Byleth moaned, softly bucking his hips to try and coax Seteth into repeating the motion.

In doing so, he caused the opposite effect, shifting so that Seteth’s fingers slid out of him. Seteth growled softly and slid his mouth off of Byleth’s cock with a wet _pop_.

“Patience, my darling,” he reprimanded, pausing in his strokes to give a quick slap to the professor’s ass.

The loud moan that resonated through the room surprised them both.

Byleth flushed a brilliant shade of red across his body.

“That’s…new.”

The man on top of him looked pleased at the newfound knowledge, “We’ll have to explore that in the future,” he said in a deceptively pleasant tone that made a shiver run along Byleth’s spine.

Shifting their positions slightly so that Byleth couldn't move away from him again, Seteth stood to his full height and pulled Byleth’s hips forward and off the desk, making the professor shift his weight fully onto his back, his legs still thrown over the advisor’s shoulders.

In this new stance, Seteth picked up right where he left off, easing his fingers back into him, one at a time, and slowly adding a fourth.

In and out he pumped into him, occasionally curling his fingers to graze Byleth’s prostate, and adding more oil when he deemed fit until he was satisfied that Byleth could begin taking him.

The professor bit his lip as he grabbed onto the taller man's biceps to ground himself, his cock almost painfully hard and throbbing as it was pressed between their stomachs, dripping steadily down Byleth’s sides as it lay untouched. Byleth was almost tempted to play with himself to see if Seteth would spank him again, but he had promised to be patient.

It had been easy to exercise patience while teaching impressionable students, but this was another matter entirely.

Seteth lined himself up with the shorter man's entrance and eased the head of his cock in, pausing for only a moment to glance at his adorable professor stretched out underneath him.

Seeing no signs of discomfort, the advisor began to slowly push the rest of the way in, pausing only when he was completely sheathed inside.

_Oh fuck, he felt incredible_.

Seteth knew that in his more private moments years ago, he had imagined himself pumping in and out of the professor, wringing out whimpers of pleasure as he stretched his hole wide with each thrust, but even his dirtiest fantasies had nothing on the wet, tight heat that he was currently buried in.

Pausing to give the man under him time to adjust to his size, Seteth took this time to admire the former mercenary's stomach muscles, and how they flexed beautifully when the shorter man moved to prop himself up better on the desk.

"I will admit, it has been some years since I have had the desire to pleasure someone, much less fantasize about them, but it seems that I could not help myself with you around."

Before Byleth could respond, the advisor continued, "But no matter how many scenarios I have imagined, none of them can even begin to compare with the reality of how good you look around me. I wish you could see yourself as you are now, flushed so beautifully."

And with that, the taller man pressed a soft kiss on his forehead, then straightened up to his full height so that his cock was sheathed entirely into the professor.

As he did so, Seteth quickly grabbed the professor by his hips to avoid hurting him.

With a small yelp of surprise at the sudden change in angle, Byleth scrabbled to try and get a handhold on the flat surface.

Not finding any purchase, it was all Byleth could do to grab onto the edge of his desk as the advisor began to set a brutal pace, rocking his hips back until just the head was left inside, and then sharply snapping his hips forward, making sure he was bottoming out with each thrust.

Byleth could pass out from the _delicious_ friction of Seteth's hips rolling against him- if he died getting pounded within an inch of his life by a man whose stamina seemed to be unwavering, then that was simply the will of the Goddess.

If anything, Seteth’s motions seemed to be getting _more_ energetic, since Byleth could feel the taller man's cock throb inside him with every few thrusts.

He was starting to wonder how much more his poor little hole could take.

After all, Seteth was not small by any means, and if his hips were already starting to ache, he didn't even want to think about how his ass was going to feel in the morning, even with thorough prep.

Again and again he was bounced on the length of Seteth's cock, until he was sure he'd have bruises where Seteth's fingers were gripping onto him.

Every time he tried to get a handhold or reposition himself on his desk to gain some leverage, the taller man would shift his stance to counter the change, all the while using his handhold on the professor’s hips to pull him back onto his length.

Whenever he was yanked back, the professor could feel Seteth's heavy balls slap against his ass.

Byleth was starting to think that the advisor liked the sight of him on his back with his legs propped apart, unable to do anything but get pounded within an inch of his life, even without the ties.

The thought was hotter than it should have been, he felt his dick throb, dangerously close to release as it bounced along in time to Seteth’s thrusts.

Then, the advisor angled his hips _just right_ , grazing Byleth’s prostate.

“Oh fuck- _Seteth_ \- oh do it again, _please_ ,” he begged, dropping his legs down to wrap around Seteth’s waist, pulling him in close.

He looked up to see the advisor studying him with obvious affection in his eyes, his hips never slowing as he leaned over Byleth and murmured, “You’ve been doing so well for me, my darling. As promised, I will reward your efforts.”

As he was speaking, Seteth accentuated each of his remarks with a sharp and pointed thrust, grazing Byleth's prostate each time, driving the man beneath him wild.

Byleth's legs were quaking and his torso was taught- _he was almost there, just a little more_ -

The rhythmic _slap slap slap_ of their hips sped up, Seteth making sure to graze that sweet spot inside of Byleth with each thrust, pushing him farther and farther to the edge until-

“ _Haaaah_ -I’m about to-ah-ahh- _ahhh_!”

As he cried out, Seteth moved a hand to wrap around Byleth’s shaft and pumped once, twice, three times until Byleth's cock spurted out pearly white fluid over Seteth's hand.

As he came, his body clamped down around the advisor, coaxing him to grab Byleth’s hips again and slam into him with a _thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust_ until he groaned and stilled his hips, spilling his release into Byleth, who squirmed with the odd sensation of being filled with the warm liquid as Seteth finished inside of him.

Once he was certain that he had milked every last drop from Byleth, the advisor lifted his fingers up, pondering the shiny fluid that coated them, "I do have to wonder if you taste as good as you look, my darling".

With that, Seteth licked a long stripe along his fingers, groaning as his tongue made contact.

"I admit, Byleth, your taste is something I could get used to, especially if it means that I get to see you come undone again and again."

Byleth moaned outright- the image of Seteth licking his fingers clean after sex was the hottest thing he had ever seen, bar none.

“ _Fuck_ , Seteth. If I had known what you’re really like underneath that pristine appearance you like to maintain-”

The advisor chose that moment to raise Byleth’s hips slightly and slide out of him, a small groan escaping as he watched rivulets of fluid escape and dribble down the curve of the professor’s ass.

Wrinkling his nose a bit at the slightly uncomfortable sensation but still not quite ready to move, Byleth kept his legs locked around the advisor’s waist, holding him close.

Seteth carefully relaxed his hold on the smaller man's hips, allowing Byleth to shift his weight more properly onto the desk below them.

"As I was saying, you-" Byleth dropped his head onto the wooden surface, trying to figure out how to articulate his thoughts.

It was harder to do than he had anticipated, especially since Seteth was now leaning over him, nuzzling gently along his neck and chin. A mixed expression of satiety and gentleness had settled in across the advisor’s face as he began to press soft, almost chaste kisses along Byleth’s throat.

Byleth stayed distracted as Seteth began to nibble lightly at the junction of his neck and shoulder, his tongue coming out to swipe across the salty, sweat-dampened skin. That is, until his advisor brought him back to his thoughts along with a well-timed nip.

“As you were saying?”

" _Ah_ -I was saying that had I known how much we’d enjoy ourselves I’d have tried to bed you sooner. Much sooner. I…have been attracted to you for years, and simply wish that I had acted earlier, during a more peaceful time when we could savor our days together at a more leisurely pace."

The man above him paused.

Byleth heard a soft, fond exhale as Seteth leaned forward slightly and braced those strong arms on either side of his head, effectively bracketing the younger man’s head between them as he leaned over Byleth, holding his gaze.

"Oh Byleth, do you remember how terribly I had treated you when you first came here? I thought you were a person to be despised at first and told myself that you were not a man to be trusted. But over the next few months, you seemed almost determined to prove me wrong- I saw how kind and gentle you were with the students, and your natural ability for teaching them. Not long after I had begun to reconsider my behavior, you went and saved Flayn. After such kindness, how could I possibly hold ill intent towards someone that fought a small army to bring my daughter back to me? Before I knew it, I began to consider you as a friend, and not merely out of a sense of gratitude. I realized that I had been unfair to you, and that you were more than deserving of both my friendship and trust. It wasn’t until months later that I knew that my desire for your friendship had become something more. Something that I likely would have not acted on five years ago, out of a sense of duty to both Flayn and Rhea."

Byleth started to say something, but the taller man shushed him gently, softly nuzzling along the professor's lips, "Please, my darling, let me finish. I would not have acted then, but that was before I thought that I had lost you. I have told you once before, you have become someone very special to me. Five years ago, when I saw you fall over that ravine, I felt a sense of loss that I had not felt in a very long time. It was all I could do to focus enough to grab Flayn and order a retreat from the battlefield. It was only when I was faced with the reality of living without you that I truly understood how much you meant to me. When I saw you in the Cathedral, I felt that the Goddess had granted me a second chance, and I am determined not to waste such a blessing."

After Seteth had finished his thoughts, silence hung in the air between the two of them.

Byleth swallowed around the tightness in his throat, trying to steady himself before he continued, "I...am sorry, Seteth. I feel as if I deserted you in your time of need. In my student's time of need. I know that is not the case, but I simply wish that I had done more, or...that things could have gone differently."

Byleth felt a kiss being placed on his forehead, achingly soft, as the strong arms on either side of him awkwardly wriggled their way around his shoulders into a hug, simply holding him as they lay entwined over the desk.

"One must not dwell too much on the past, Byleth, lest they forget to live in the present. You stayed behind when many fled, and you fought to protect what is most dear to you- I am sure your students saw your actions as I did, and those that remain will be overjoyed to hear of your return, once the call for aid is sent out."

A soft sigh escaped the professor then, as he pondered over the last part of that sentence.

"I must admit, we do have much to plan, and rallying people loyal to the Church is the first of many tasks before us, assuming that they will still want to fight for Garreg Mach."

This time, a light chuckle sounded above him.

"Byleth, troops are only summoned by those they are bound to be in service to, when it is advantageous to them. Your students have chosen to be loyal to you, not the Church, and that has allowed them to fight battles that they were unlikely to win. That type of dedication does not come easily, and I strongly suspect that many of them will return to you as your allies once they hear of your return."

The new archbishop thought for a moment, touched by the advisor’s words. "I trust that it will be as you say, Seteth, however, I do have one thing to ask."

"Yes?"

"Before we start preparations for both mine, yours, and Fodlan's future, I should like to have the rest of this day for the both of us to relax a bit, if that is not too much to ask. I have the distinct feeling that time for leisurely activities will be in short supply once we start planning to take the offensive against the Empire."

A throaty laugh rang out, and Byleth felt the arms wrapped around him come back to their earlier position, lightly holding his hips, "If you're referring to our sex as a, "leisurely activity", then I must make more of an effort next time."

"No!" Byleth said, a little too quickly, shifting his arm to cover his face in embarrassment.

Byleth didn't have to look at the advisor's face to know that he was raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't- I mean, I don't mind the-" Seteth waited. Byleth huffed. He really was going to make him say it. "I enjoyed the sex, don't give me that look," came the professor’s voice, muffled under his arm.

"You cannot possibly see what look I am giving you."

"I don't have to.”

A pause.

Byleth continued, resolutely hiding, “what I meant to say is that I like having this opportunity to see another aspect of you, Seteth. When I first came here, I met your stern and proper side. When we fought in battles, I got to see the fierce and determined side of you. As upset students came to you with their various problems, I saw the more paternal side of you, and how kind you can be underneath that guarded exterior. Now that I have seen it, I like the rougher and sensual side of you too. I like seeing the affection in your eyes when you hold me close, and..."

"And?"

Byleth pressed his arm tighter over his eyes and squirmed slightly, trying to ground himself for the rest of his sentence but also muffling his words, so that the taller man had to strain to hear him.

"I like hearing about your dreams for Fodlan’s future, your invaluable critiques on new battalion formations, and the enthusiasm in your voice whenever I ask about what stories you’re currently writing. I like the gentle smile that you wore whenever we used to have tea together, or the little melodies you hummed whenever we spent afternoons on the fishing pier. I also liked how happy you were when you saw that I had returned. And how you’re usually a bit uptight, but also protective and patient, and now I know you’re _really good_ at sex, and… and I just...I really _like_ you. And I don’t want my new position as Archbishop to change anything between us. I want to keep what we have going…going."

That was...the most adorable and slightly baffling confession Seteth had ever heard. The fact that the man underneath him was clearly blushing across his body as he spoke made it somehow even more so.

"Byleth?"

The advisor looked down at the professor, mussed green tresses sticking up around the arm that was still over his head, preventing him from making eye contact.

A brief pause hung in the air.

Then, a small, muffled, "Yes?"

"I really like you too. So much so, in fact, that I think we should have a serious talk about our relationship, how we’re going to progress, and when we should tell Flayn."

Suddenly, Seteth stood bolt upright, all signs of relaxation vanishing from his body in an instant, “oh, _damn_ it!”

Byleth sat up immediately, concerned, “What? What’s wrong?”

The advisor launched himself off of the desk, running over to his pile of neatly stacked clothes and getting dressed with surprising efficiency, considering the amount of layers the man wore.

As he hurriedly buttoned the front of his tunic, Seteth explained, “I forgot to tell Flayn that I’m safe- the last thing she knows is that I left to clear out residual bandits in the monastery. She’s going to be worried sick!”

_Oh shit._

Byleth scrambled to stand, the sensation of come dripping down his legs a sticky reminder- _Ugh,_ that’s right. He hadn’t cleaned up yet.

Hurriedly rummaging around for one of the rags that was still left in his room, Byleth cleaned himself quickly and began to gather his clothes as well, yanking them on with much less grace, but just as much speed as his partner had.

“If you’ll wait just one moment more, Seteth, we can go together- it will be easier to explain your prolonged absence with me present, since I can vouch for you being in the Cathedral.”

Finishing up the knot on his belt, Byleth ushered them both out of his room, the sound of their footsteps fading as the two men hurried across the grounds.

\------------------------Epilogue-------------------

The night of Garreg Mach’s Millenium Festival saw both men battered, bruised, but still alive and with only a handful bandits left to dispatch throughout the remains of a once-bustling village outside of the monastery.

Between Seteth’s axe prowess and Byleth’s capabilities with a sword, the remaining number of enemies steadily dwindled, until none were left.

Or so they had thought.

Seteth watched in horror as a lone figure with a lance crept out from the shadows and charged at Byleth from behind, the longer ranged weapon easily enough to get an advantage on the unsuspecting professor.

“ _BYLETH! ON YOUR RIGHT!”_

The former mercenary spun around to see the bandit heading towards him, only four meters out.

Three meters.

Two.

Byleth tensed his body, preparing to dodge as soon as he was able to determine exactly what angle his attacker was going to thrust from- it was all he could do now that he was in ideal striking range.

Just before the bandit could swing his arms forward, however, an arrow sang neatly through the air, and hit the man square in the side of the head.

The lance clanged onto the ground, now harmless as the body slumped in front of Byleth, unmoving.

Seteth caught up to him then, looking him over frantically, “Are you alright? Were you injured?”

Byleth took a deep breath, steadying himself, “I’m fine, thanks to someone over-”

The professor looked around to see who had just saved his life and spotted a petite figure darting out from behind a pile of rubble, jogging towards him across the clearing, hands raised in a gesture of peace, the outline of a bow now strapped across their back.

As the person came closer, Byleth was pleased to recognize Bernadetta, alive and with a much-improved aim. The timid woman seemed to forget herself in the excitement as she cried out, “ _PROFESSOR!_ Is that really you!? Everyone-he _survived_ , look!”

Byleth looked around as several of his students began popping up from various locations around the piles of rubble just outside of the small village- hues of orange, blue, purple, and green bounded towards him from multiple directions, eager to see if what Bernadetta had said was true.

“Is it really-?”

“Stop _pushing_ , we’ll see soon enough!”

“I have the excitement! I am hoping for it to be true.”

“Hey, who said _you_ got to go first!?”

“She’s right, he really is!”

“Wait, _seriously_!?”

“Move, I wanna see!”

“Wait for me, you guys!”

The emotions that were conflicting within Byleth became a bit too much when he caught sight of his students, safe, sound, and mostly accounted for after five years.

When he heard a single, quiet sniff come from the man next to him, Seteth leaned over and briefly squeezed the professor’s hand before moving safely out of the way of the barrage of familiar fighters and healers that careened into their dear professor from all sides, entangling Byleth in a snotty, teary conglomerate of arms, legs, and weaponry.


End file.
